pvzccfandomcom-20200222-history
Tutorial (PvZ: AtW)
:For more articles about 'Tutorial', see here. Tutorial is the first world in Plants vs. Zombies: Around the World. It takes place at Crazy Dave's Hidden Island. At the beginning of the first level, the player's lawn will only have one strip of grass, and as they continue, there will be more lawn strips. Order of Events Tutorial of playing this game. Layout Player's House PvZ2 Backyard01.jpg|Level 0-4 Endless Zone New Plants *Peashooter (before the level) *Sunflower (0-1) *Wall-Nut (0-2) *Potato Mine (0-3) *Lily Pad (0-4) *Cabbage-Pult (0-5) *Tangle Kelp (0-6) *Puff-Shroom (0-7) *Sea-Shroom (0-8) *Flower Pot (0-9) *Kernel-Pult (0-10) *Water Basin (Bonus 0-A) *Water Puddle (after the mini-boss) *Bonk Choy (after the boss) New Zombies *Basic Zombie (0-1) *Flag Zombie (0-2) *Conehead Zombie (0-3) *Buckethead Zombie (0-4) *Ducky Tube Zombie (0-5) *Pole Vaulting Zombie (0-6) *Snorkel Zombie (0-7) *Newspaper Zombie (0-8) *Ducky Tube Newspaper Zombie (0-9) *Imp (0-10) *Giga-Newspaper Zombie (0-A) *''Mini-Boss:'' Imposter Zombie (Boss Level) *'BOSS:' Holographic Gargantuar (Boss Level) New Items *Shovel (0-2) *Plant Food (0-4) *World Almanac (0-5) *Power-ups (0-7) *Potions (0-8) *Seed Packet Upgrader (Boss Level) Levels Regular Level Layout * - Appears after beating the First World. 'Boss Fighting Style:' Tower Defense Game Bonus Bonus Level Layout Crazy Dave Speeches (After the first level) Hello neighbor! I'm CRAZY DAVE! Well you can call me Crazy Dave. But I have a plant with me, and it's helpful! I see ya, during a another level. (Crazy Dave leaves...) (Before 0-2) Hello again neighbor! It's me Again! Okay, this is a Sunflower. Do know how to do it? (showing the "Yes I can" and "no I don't" buttons) (If clicked on "Yes I can" button) Okay, do the best as you can. Also don't forgot, more plants will be coming to ya! (If clicked on "no I don't" button) Okay, those sunflowers can produce sun as can! Try to plant as a about nine of them. Why? Because I'm CRAAAZY!!!!! Also don't forgot, more plants will be coming to ya! (Crazy Dave Leaves...) (After 0-2) Wow, that's amazing! Hey, do you know my time machine partner? her name is penny. Welcome back again. Now, she has a ability to detect plants for danger. Detecting....Detecting....Detecting.... No sighting of plants in danger. well, no plants in danger. Let's go! (Crazy Dave and Penny Leaves...) (Before 0-3) Oh no! These peashooters are backwards! At least you have a shovel user dave. Luckily I can teach you now. Click on the shovel to shovel up the peashooters! (After the player shovels up the peashooters) Great job, (playername), you have shoveled up the peashooters. I've detected there are more zombies. Those coneheadys are coming, good luck! (Crazy Dave and Penny Leaves...) (After 0-5) Oh it's the almanac we saw before! No, it's called the World Almanac. It's looks like a taco. But isn't really a taco. Oooh, let's check it out! (player clicks on the World Almanac) (more later.) (Before 0-9) Whoa, those potions what do they do? These potions will help you to power up your plants. Last time as we traveling trough time to time? of course we did. As we went to the dark ages, we saw those zombie potions there? Well, they made them bigger and bigger! What, did I say myself again? Seems your mind has a 25% chance of talking to yourself. Ok, let's try those potions out! Yah, me too! Oops, sorry about talking myself again! (Crazy Dave and Penny leaves...) (Before 0-10) Oh man, it's roofed in your house! The house is not roofed, user Dave. It has flower pots that help you on the way. Well, things get a little easy right? Yes we're right! ... (Crazy Dave and Penny leaves...) (Before 0-'BOSS LEVEL' mini-boss) Alert! Alert! a mini-boss zombie has detected. Oh, there's nothing here. Penny. There's a mini-boss zombie, alert! alert! It's that, the imposer zombie? You mean the last time, me and (playername) saw this zombie? No, this zombie is different from the regular one. Oh, okay it looks easy me! I can do it too! Not again! (Crazy Dave and Penny leaves...) (After 0-'BOSS LEVEL' Mini-boss) That's easy as pie! Don't ya Penny? No, it's not. Why? Because I detected there's a boss zombie that was a holograph. (Holographic machine moves into that tile) It's that a holographic machine? (Shows up a holographic gargantuar) Oh my GOSH! It's that really a Gargantuar? No, this is the holographic version of Gargantuar. Let's battle! (Crazy Dave and Penny leaves...) (After defeating the boss) (Dr. Zomboss shows up) Hey David, did you noticed I kidnapped your plants? Oh No! It's that Mr. boss guy again! Me and Digger Zombie Team up together to eat brains and rule the world! This time, I sent my new zombies instead of my machines! I will see you in Africa, David. (Dr. Zomboss Disappears) Oh My Tacos, what happen? Seems Dr. Zomboss teamed up with other bosses to take our plants away. I detected that a squash was kidnapped by a some kind of gopher like zombie. So who's our hero? It's Bonk Choy. Well, you have to carry Bonk Choy with him! But did we have our plane yet? No, but you have to ride with me. Okay, let's go! (Crazy Dave and Penny leaves...) (Before 0-A) It seems there's a horde of zombies coming. Wow! that's amazing to have a horde of zombies! This mini-game is called Zombie Rampage! Actually, the zombies will spawn very quickly. Also I made a super duper fast recharge! Why? Because I'm CRAAAZY!!!!! (Crazy Dave and Penny Leaves...) (Continue...) *In Normal text, Crazy Dave. *In bold, Penny *In italics Dr. Zomboss Gallery 0-1.png|Level 0-4 (Old) PvZ2_Backyard01.jpg|Level 0-4 TutorialPvZAtWConceptMap.png|Concept Map of Tutorial Category:Stages Category:Tutorial Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Around The World Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Around The World Areas